Always There
by Insane-About-Twilight
Summary: Just a short oneshot I wrote. Bella gets hit by a drunk truck driver.  What will happen?  And what will Edward do when he finds out?  Rated T for safety.


**A/N - Well, I got bored, so I wrote this story. It's sad, I know. Please read it and tell me how you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine. It's all Stephenie Meyer's...**

* * *

**A****N**** - ****Edward ****Point ****of**** View)**

I drove as fast as I could to the scene of the accident as soon as I heard the news. My Bella. My angel. My love. No!

**(A/N - Bella Point of View)**

I was driving along the highway, on my way home from Port Angeles. All the Cullens had gone hunting, so I had decided to go to Port Angeles. I went alone. I didn't feel the need to take anyone with me. I wanted some time to myself.

I didn't really do anything there. I mostly sat on the boardwalk and watched the scene around me. It was very relaxing, and I lost track of time. It was dark, by the time I began to drive home. There weren't very many cars on the road, practically none.

Out of nowhere, I saw headlights up ahead. A truck was driving on the wrong side of the road. A _big _truck. And it was coming straight at me.

I tried to swerve, but it wasn't working. The truck hit me head-on. _I__ love __you __Edward__. I __love __you __more __than__ you __could __possibly __know,_ were my last thoughts as I became unconscious, pictures of him playing before my eyelids.

**(A/N - Edward Point of View)**

NO! It couldn't be! No! How could this happen?! How could I let this happen. Bella was killed instantly. The truck driver was _drunk._ He survived. He killed my Bella, all because he was drunk, and yet he survived. Bella did nothing wrong, yet she was --- no. I couldn't let my self think those words.

A tearless sob escaped my lips. My life. My love. My entire existence. She was gone.

"NO!" I roared, as I pounded the ground. I stared at Bella's lifeless body, mangled as it was.

I got up, and ran to our meadow, not caring if anyone saw me. I sunk to the ground and cried tearlessly. I closed my eyes, and felt my cheeks warm, for some unknown reason. It felt as though hands were on them. They were soft, and reminded me of ---

No. I was hallucinating. Bella was gone. I felt something drop into my lap. I opened my eyes expecting a leaf or something, only to find a piece of paper.

A piece of paper with handwriting I would recognize anywhere. It belonged to _her._

**_Edward, _**

**_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone without you there with me. Forgive me. Please. Edward, don't try doing anything drastic. I will always be with you, and I will never let anything happen to you. I love you. I love you more than you could possibly know. My last request is for you to live. If you love me, you will not commit a suicide. You will live. And I will do everything I can to make sure that happens. I love you. Be safe._**

**_-Bella_**

As I read these words, I didn't know what to think. Was I hallucinating? No. I couldn't have been.

I felt a warmth on my lips come and disappear. Then a warmth on my hand, as if someone was holding it.

Bella would always be with me, in spirit. My heart may have been dead, but she was still very much alive in it.

I reread the words over and over. I knew that I wouldn't commit a suicide. I would live. I would respect her last request.

I got up off the ground, and took a deep breath. I smelled a hint of freesia in the air. I smiled and heard a quiet giggle. A human would have never been able to hear it. It was Bella's soft laugh echoing through the trees.

"I love you," I heard a soft voice whisper. I had to strain to hear it, even with my vampire hearing. But I could hear it.

"I love you, too. And I will live. For you, and for you only," I whispered into the trees. I then turned and walked away. She will always live, always be there, in my heart.

* * *

**A/N - Please don't kill me for killing Bella! And for any of you who are confused, Bella was not there, her spirit was. I guess you could call it her 'ghost'. Well, basically her 'ghost' was there with Edward, holding his face and his hands, and she kissed his lips, which is why he felt the warmth come and disappear. Edward realizes that Bella is there with him, and decides to live. Even if he decided to kill himself, Bella now has the power to prevent that from happening.**

** I don't know why I wrote this, I just got bored, I guess. And I have too much writers block to add a chapter to my next story. Please read this, and tell me if I'm horrible a one shots, and if I should never write them again. :)**

**REVIEW!**

** ---Marie---**


End file.
